


Stranger Things Are DARK

by grand_mephy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dark (TV 2017) - mentioned, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Oneupmanship, Spoilers for all fandoms, Stranger Things (TV 2016) - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_mephy/pseuds/grand_mephy
Summary: [MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS]Ouma compares their situation to a fictional Netflix series that is way too grim, way too confusing, and possibly code for, "I know what you're up to and you're not fooling me with yourStranger Thingscomparisons, mwahaha!"[For International Fanworks Day 2018]





	Stranger Things Are DARK

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for International Fanworks Day. This fic was easier to write than I thought—thank gods for Shirogane's fangirlism, ha!

Being the designated mastermind of their little game, Shirogane tries her hardest. Besides the whole plotting and scheming business, she's also responsible for making her castmates as oblivious as possible to their situation.  
  
The Situation™ being the complete lie of their so-called reality, to be exposed as nothing but Despairing sadomaso-entertainment in lieu of Hopeful grandeur. Thinking about the final chapter showdown is already giving her chills! Thrills, chills, kills. Fun, fun, and a little schadenfreude.  
  
Speaking of excellent German words.  
  
Or German in general.  
  
" _Dark_? No, I haven't heard of that show," Shirogane says a little nervously. "German sci-fi thriller, huh? It must be really popular if it's subtitled on Netflix!"  
  
Ouma grins his stupid grin. Shirogane has half a mind to obliterate it. "I binge-watched it sometime before we ended up here. Too bad this place doesn't have Netflix—I'm sure the second season would be out by now..." The liar sniffles. "Uwah, and I wanted to know what 2052 had in store!"  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid I don't follow, Ouma-kun..."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Without spoiling too much, these two kids go missing in a small German town—"  
  
"Oh, like Will and Barbara from  _Stranger Things_!" Shirogane interrupts.  
  
"... No." Ouma clears his throat. "Anyways! The town has a  _really_  messed up past. Everyone's got double lives or secrets they don't tell each other—like everyone here, Shirogane-chan!—and as you keep watching, you learn that everyone's connected in some way—"  
  
"Like  _Stranger Things_ ," Shirogane insists. "Like how Hopper was friends with Joyce even before he tried looking for missing Will—oh! And how Mike and gang found Eleven, and Eleven was plainly connected to Will's disappearance—"  
  
"Except—!" Ouma cuts in loudly. "There's a  _really_  huge cast in  _Dark_ , so it can be hard remembering everyone's names. There's Jonas whose dad is—well, nishishi... I won't spoil that for you! There's his mom Hannah, and his friend Magnus who's the kid of Ulrich (who looks like a Nazi poster-guy) and Katharina, and another friend called Bartosz whose dad Aleksander works in the nuclear power plant near town—"  
  
Shirogane gasps. "A super secret facility! Like Hawkins Lab from—!"  
  
"Shirogane-chan, it's not the same!" Ouma whines, stomping a foot. "In  _Dark_ , birds fall dead from the sky cuz of weird electromagnetic activity, and lights start flickering for no reason—"  
  
"In  _Stranger Things_ , the lights flickered whenever the Demogorgon was close—!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Does your boring show have an underground tunnel system near a super secret facility?"  
  
Shirogane smirks. "Have you watched Season Two?"  
  
Ouma harrumphs. "Bu~ut, do they have portals to different timelines?"  
  
"They have portals to different dimensions—"  
  
"Ha! Not the same! In your face, Shirogane-chan!"  
  
Distracting him from the truth aside, Shirogane bristles with ego. "Is that so? Then tell me, what decade is your show set in? The 1980s?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Shirogane towers over him. " _Really_  really?"  
  
Ouma looks away.  
  
"... It's  _partially_  set in 1986—"  
  
"I knew it!" She really didn't, but, "I rest my case, Ouma-kun. Our shows are plainly similar. Except _Stranger Things_  is better and the O.G. 'sci-fi series inspired by secret experiments in army base conspiracy'."  
  
"Whatever! It can't beat the fact that  _Dark_  has a better premise," Ouma boasts.  
  
Shirogane crosses her arms. "What would  _that_  be?"  
  
Ouma places a finger on his lips. "That everyone and everything is connected," he says. "That people lie, and cheat, and throw each other under the bus. That the past, present and future all influence each other—that every underhanded affair," he singsongs, "every horrible  _murder_ ," he spits out, " _repeats_ , because they were  _made_  to repeat. They were made to follow a plot in a book that controls everyone's lives... That no matter how many times someone tries to change it, the results end up the same. Death and secrecy. Death over a 33-year cycle.  
  
"You know what's the worse part, Shirogane-chan?" Ouma's eyes glint challengingly. "It's that we, the audience, watch the madness willingly."  
  
Shivers crawl up Shirogane's spine. Somehow she knows—that  _he_  knows—but he can't know! Not from watching a stupid Netflix series!  
  
"Anyways!" Ouma suddenly chirps, "I gotta have lunch now. I don't want to face the day without energy, in case Momota-chan tries to chase me again! See you later~!"  
  
With that he skips away, possibly whistling an old tune. Possibly not. Shirogane doesn't care. She instead entertains herself with fantasies of Ouma's potential (inevitable) demise fulfilling a Komaeda Role™. His planned execution is already giving her chills!  
  
She just has to stop him from ruining the Killing Game first. Oh—and prove that  _Stranger Things_  is plainly better. Duh.

 


End file.
